50 Reason Challenge 15 Childhood Bed
by Enjoi88
Summary: 15. You finally get to show your childhood bed some action


A day late.

Thanks to yellehughes and isisnicole for some advice I relied on.

RICK

The light-hearted conversation in the car gradually ceased as he concentrated on parking the car. The front of his parents' farm just had a couple of cars, Uncle Terry, his dad's truck and his mom's little 'runaround'. It was a smaller farm than most in the county but there was more than enough space to fit his truck.

As he turned off the ignition, he glanced over to her to say something about her shoes being safe from mud in this weather but stopped at her pensive figure. She was leaning into the window, arms folded under her breasts. Her crescent shaped breasts, now peeking out of the round neck of her dress as she pressed herself into the car door. Memories of her silken skin against his flooded his memories. He swallowed to draw himself back to the present. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled noisily drawing her attention.

MICHONNE

Michonne turned her eyes towards Rick, a smile slowly spreading across her face at the sight of her man's knitted brow.

Her man! Her smile spread even wider. Everything she had, everything she was, she had had to fight for. Every. Single. Step. Of. The. Way. And then one night, this man stumbles into her life and it is the most effortless thing she'd ever experienced.

 **Flashback**

She burrowed deeper into the bed, pulling the comforter over her head to drown out the sounds of the party going on down the hall of her friend's apartment. The bedding was no defence against the music and the lively chatter of the house warming party but nothing could compete with the comfort the bed was giving right now. After a long week at work, all she wanted was a shower, a glass of something sparkly and slow jams background music as she drifted off to sleep on her soft and lush bed. She'd promised Andrea she would show up, so here she was, hiding in a guest room trying for a quick nap to rejuvenate her.

The sound of the door opening broke into her musings. She pouted under her covering at being caught by Andrea so quickly. As the seconds went by without a sound, she peeled back the bedspread and peered over it to see the figure of a man creeping in backwards. His blue jeans and black shirt were not enough to identify him but she wasn't too worried. She knew she could defend herself.

He shut the door gingerly and heaves a sigh of …. relief? When he turns around, his eyes are shut as he leans his head back into the door. Michonne doesn't recognise him but nonetheless remains silent to see where this was going.

Odd that his dark, thick and curly hair seemed long from the back but was a respectable length when facing her. She watched him breathe in and out with his palm spread across his chest, calming his heartbeat. However, when his hand travelled down his chest to his stomach and then further down she quickly announced her presence and sat up.

'You might wanna cease and desist now'.

His eyes widened at the sound.

'Cease? Desist? What?' he inquired. Confusion quickly overtaking the shock of not being alone.

She waved her hand in the direction of his lower body.

'I'm sure you don't need an audience for that'.

'For what?' She waited and could see the precise moment when it dawned on him.

'You thought I was…I would', he snorted in disgust.

'Is that what you are doing in here?'.

'Don't turn this round on me?' That didn't stop her from shrugging off the cover to prove she wasn't indulging in anything else.

'I'm just getting some sleep. You are the one who walked in rubbing your hands all over your body?' she huffed.

'I was not rubbing' stopping his denial to stay silent and still as the sound of footsteps gets closer. As the intrusive noise recedes, he walks over to the other side of the bed and sits at the end facing her.

'I wasn't touching myself. I just pulled some James Bond shit to escape from those' pausing before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation 'very energetic people. Who's ever heard of a party on a Thursday night? Only Andrea!'.

They were both quiet for a minute then Michonne had to asked.

'What exactly was the move?' squinting her eyes as she searched his.

'My James Bond move?' She nodded. He wagged his finger to beckon her closer as he moved forward conspiratorially. She had no choice but to lean forward too.

He looked left, then right and spoke in a hushed voice. 'I picked up a few empty bottles and went to the kitchen and didn't return'. His blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Michonne burst out laughing, covering her mouth when he raised his finger to his lips to quieten her down.

'If that was your James Bond I'll hate to see your Captain America. It'll probably be the first geriatric superhero'.

His face squeezed in mock anger. 'You should know that wisdom trumps youth any day. Those people out there' thumbing his finger towards the door, 'are going to regret this tomorrow. Drinking like they are still in college!'.

'Sure old man!'. They smiled at each other for a little while then sat back. Rick looked around the room while Michonne stared at her new roommate. He looked to be around her age of 34, maybe a little older.

'There's a TV on the wall behind you. We can watch some reruns from the good old days before we are discovered'. He stared at her for a minute before getting up to find the remote and settling in beside her on the bed while maintaining her healthy distance between them.

Michonne couldn't truly say why she suggested that they watch TV but it seemed the only entertainment available and he was funny. And that's what they did. Laughing at the hamming up on Court TV, My wife and kids on Nick at Nite. They talked a lot about nothing of significance, high school memories, favourite programs and films. Simple things that weaves threads of connections between strangers. Somewhere along the line she fell asleep on his shoulder. And by the time Andrea came looking, they were both fast asleep, her in the curve of his arms.

It was weird the next morning how she picked up where she left off. She didn't feel embarrassed at all or uncomfortable. She even ribbed him about making her feel old just by his presence because she dropped off to sleep. They exchanged numbers and planned to meet for lunch or coffee.

' _Ouch the friend zone'_ Rick thought to himself. He wasn't really the easiest person to get to know. This is probably the most relaxed he'd been with someone he just met. And when he woke up with her breath lightly grazing his hand which was across his chest.

He wanted to get used to this, explore this so being friend-zoned was not a great start. And she was intelligent and funny. However, it was her deep brown eyes that drew him in, it held his attention with its expressiveness. They danced with delight when she was laughing and sparkled with passion when she was trying to prove a point.

He couldn't help but wonder how they would change if he caressed the small of her back or kissed her on the side of her neck? His mind wandered to her lips as well, pondering on what they would feel like against his. Soft and voluptuous between his. Would the first time happen out in the street? Sitting side by side in a restaurant or at the cinema. Or somewhere private? Would she initiate it or would he pounce on her with no finesse? Yes, he speculated about her lips but not as much as her eyes.

It was after their 2nd 'date' in as many weeks that he suggested they meet for longer when they both reluctantly had to return to work. He casually proposed catching up after work instead of between meetings and lunch breaks.

When they met again, it was a Friday night after work. Michonne knew she wouldn't get a chance to change and wore something that could easily work in the evening too. Her blue dress with its matching jacket clung to her showing off her lean frame. Although it was a casual Chinese restaurant, there were a lot more couples than they were used to on the other times they met due to the time of the day.

It is silly now but she only just noticed her electric blue his eyes were. And the crinkling at the corner of his eyes when he laughs. And the way he side-eyes better than her mom and her mom was the queen of the Side-Eye kingdom. And the way his eyes lingered on her chest and guiltily moved away when she caught him. Love had been on the back burner for quite a while she had stopped looking for it.

She knew when he walked her to her door and she heard his breath quicken. She knew when his pupils flared as he searched hers. She knew when her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. She knew because his eyes shared his hear with her. She knew as his hands trembled before they steadied as he touched her. And when his rosy pink lips descended towards her, she knew she wouldn't turn him away because she wanted him too.

 **End of flashback**

It was clichéd but they made love on the 3rd date and never looked back. It was only 4 months ago but they settled into each other's lives. Their weekends were spent together if Michonne didn't have to travel for work. Rick recently started staying over all week carving out a space in her home and life. They became a couple to their friends and it seemed like they'd always been together.

There was never a discussion about what this was. They didn't need to. It was good and they both felt in tune with each other. He filled every nook and cranny of her life with so much ease, as if he was meant to be there all along. There was no stress. No struggle. No uncertainty. It was just right. And they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

One of the few disagreements they had was about Michonne's work. Then Rick came up with rule number 1, no laptop in bed which Michonne found difficult initially. Turns out writing a report was no match to having a man with dancing blue eyes informing you he was naked in bed.

Now thanks to Andrea, things have gotten a little complicated. And now the nagging fear that this was all too good to be true was not silently gnawing away anymore. It was making it presence known, underlining her thoughts, whispering to her that all this would disappear in a flash.

This wrecking ball started when she retold a silly joke weddings to Andrea. Rick thought she'll want a superhero themed wedding because of how much she watched the TV programs and films. While she'll just like to be on the beach with a few of her friends and family. It was all in the context of how much she liked comics but Andrea just had to tell her mum that Rick was talking weddings with his girlfriend. Her mom then called her sister, Rick's mum and whether by Chinese whispers or lost in translation, Rick was suddenly engaged and his parents were upset and happy. Mostly upset not to have me Michonne first.

Rick didn't see what the big deal was. Their relationship was their business and they should just ride this out but Michonne thought differently.

Hard for her to admit it but her main worry was that Rick might think she was trying to push things further. And all those things she thought were pros before suddenly seemed like cons. The way they didn't need to discuss anything, the tacit understanding was gone. Now she wanted to have the discussion on where they were going and what they both wanted. All these hesitation was more upsetting than his parents believing a wedding is on the horizon. Should she admit the truth?

Even if she wanted to, wrong time. She sighed.

'Michonne, why are you still worried?' his soft voice drawing her back to the present. He takes hold of her hand and sandwiches it between his.

'I think if we say anything it'll only raise more questions'. She ponders on this for a moment.

'And what happens at the party tomorrow? Would there be an announcement?'.

'No. No announcements' he states emphatically.

'I'm sorry about all this'. Embarrassment washed over her again as she wondered how he feels getting roped into this drama of her creation.

She raised her head and turned her body towards him ready to tell him to go with the truth.

'Michonne, maybe I needed this too'.

Not wanting to break their contact, he holds on to her, his thumb rubbing her palm and ith his other hand gets his phone from his pocket. After a few clicks he found his mom's texts and passed the phone to Michonne.

 _'_ _Sandra got divorced'._

 _'_ _Ricky, I made some roast lamb come get some. I can pack some for a friend too. Do you have a friend now?'._

 _'_ _Maggie just had another baby. Hershel is a grandfather again. Is that the third time? But who is counting? ME!'_

 _'_ _Tara broke up with her girlfriend, just to let you know. I think the girl thing is a phase'._

 _'_ _Should I invite Jessie for the anniversary? She's ready to get married'_

 _'_ _Forget about Tara. She's still confused. I'll let you know when she's done'._

At the last message, Michonne burst out chuckling and he joined in.

Rick brought her wrist to his mouth, softly kissing the back of her hand, then the inside of her wrist.

'We'll be fine. We'll go in tonight to say hello, you'll meet my parents they'll love as much as…They'll love you Michonne. We've only staying for few minutes then we go to the B and B, back tomorrow for the party. Mum has a karaoke machine she loves to crank up when everyone is around. If she does, you don't have to sing. I never do. We can do this'.

His lifted an eyebrow as he waited for her response. When none was forthcoming, he kissed her hand again.

'Its ok. We'll tell them. I'll tell them' he conceded.

'No. Its fine. We can do this'

'You don't have to'.

'I want to. We can do this. Together'. She leaned for and kissed his lips. He gave her the once over before nodding.

'Yeah, together'. He leaned forward and she met him halfway with her lips pressing onto his. She kissed him once, then twice and when she brought her lips back for the third kiss he held her there and slipped his tongue past her lips. As she leans into him to deepen the kiss, the light at the side of the house comes on, the door opens and a man calls out Rick's name.

She couldn't have wished for a better welcome from Rick's family. His cousins James and Andrew and their wives, his mum's Uncle Terry, Andrea's mum and dad, his Uncle Dale and some of his mum's friends from the church.

His mum was just an older version of Rick, very tactile and between her and Rick she was never alone. Rick quietly told his parents he wanted the engagement to be announced later as he hadn't got a ring for Michonne yet and they seemed to accept his reasons. His dad was more quiet and the rare moments he talked to her it was to ask about Rick.

In the end, everyone stayed up drinking and talking. Rick's mum brought out some high school pictures of Rick. The karaoke machine did make an appearance and to everyone's delight Uncle Terry's rendition of 'Heartbreak Hotel' was surprisingly good. His mum held out the mike and asked for the next volunteer. His dad went for Johnny Cash and Andrea's mum did Twist and Shout.

When Rick got up the whole room screamed. Even his dad sat up straight to watch. Michonne giggled away as she watched him approach the songbook.

'Alright, alright. This is a one-time event only and I feel sorry for myself already'. Everyone laughed with him.

The chords of the music started and there was more whooping from the ones under 50. Dancing queen by ABBA was delivered with the minimal dancing possible, a hip shake no more than twice but the fact that Rick sang was enough to make it a star performance.

His mum grinned from ear to ear and hugged Rick so hard he had to extricate himself. Then she hugged Michonne too, whispering 'thank you' into her ear.

Michonne promised to sing the next time, easier than telling them she was tone deaf. As his aunt got up to leave, Rick decided to leave too. With a slight nod towards Michonne first, he went to his parents to say goodbye and promised to come early the next day to help.

'You are not staying? I was going to make breakfast for Michonne, I got all the stuff ready, thought we could get to know each other. I'm not a prude. Take the guest room, it's all set up'.

'Eileen, I'm staying over tonight. I told you, didn't I' piped in Uncle Terry.

His mum's crestfallen face was difficult to watch for both of them.

'There's your old bedroom' her voice trailed off then picked up again. 'I know its smaller than the guest room but you could try it' hope evident in her words.

'Mum we ….'

'We would be happy to stay' interjected Michonne. 'Rick could you get the bags out of the car'.

'Great! Let me show you round'.

A quick tour of the house, nearest bathroom, a few hugs from Eileen and she was back in Rick's old bedroom.

'Get some rest and I'll make you some good old southern breakfast. It's a pleasure to meet you Michonne. I'm sure we are gonna get along just fine. Don't you think?', Eileen said, her eyes searching for answers from hers.

'Yes Mrs Grimes'.

'Please call me Eileen. I can't wait till everyone knows about your engagement. Do you think you'll have a long engagement'.

Michonne hesitated and Eileen added 'Just asking'.

Her son appeared behind her with the overnight bag.

'Mum, are you interrogating Michonne?'

'I don't believe you would ask me that. Good night Michonne, see you in the morning'.

'Goodnight Eileen'.

Rick placed the bags in the corner of the room and went to sit beside her on his bed. The wooden twin bed would be ok for the two of them to sleep in. It may not be the king sized bed they were used to but it was sturdy and with a couple of bounces on it, no squeaking. Michonne was taking off her shoes and he waited for her to finish.

'So, this is Tricky Ricky's room, where all the action happens' flexing her toes as she stretched her long lean legs in front of her.

'No action to write home about'.

'No?' her eyes fluttered down to his lips. 'How did you learn all your moves?'

He embraced her pulling her close to softly kiss her neck then suck her earlobes. Michonne's tiny gasp encouraged him further.

'Maybe you just inspire me'. He kissed her lips and she moaned softly into his mouth. He gently nibbled on her lower lip encouraged by her fingers are his nape. He found the zip at the side of the dress and pulled it down, his finger finding their way to her back. She pulled back from the kiss to take off her dress and he swiftly shrugged off his shirt while she returned to unbuckle his belt. Till he stood naked before her.

'Don't' halting her attempt to take off her bra.

'Shit Michonne, my favourite bra' maybe it was the lace or the red against her chocolatey skin, he loved this lingerie set. He undid the clasp and her breasts stood proud before him. Her nipples tightened and pebbled under his gaze. He slowly pulled down her thong, the scent of her essence tickling his nostrils.

Michonne never failed to make him feel like he was the best thing in bed. So responsive and sexy, he felt the need to blow her back out whenever wherever.

'Maybe we shouldn't' she huffed. 'Your parents' she added slowly as his finger grazed her private part over her lacy thong.

'They're two doors away. Just control yourself' his voice reduced to a whisper as he watches Michonne's hooded eyes and her body sway with desire. He kissed her again as her hand found his hard member.

'I can't wait Michonne. I've missed you' he rasped and he drew them both back to the bed. Her back pressed into the bed and she brought her knees up enclosing him within her thighs. She kissed him as his hand sought out her left breast. His other hand found her mound, parting her luscious lips the pad of his fingers gliding over her clit as she drew a sharp breath. Two fingers dip into her, curved to find her spot as her ass lifted off the bed to meet his probing fingers.

'I can't wait Chonney. Sorry' and he plunged his dick into her sleek wetness.

'Riiiiiick' she muffled into his ear.

He could feel her wetness on his thighs. He grabbed her leg and moved it up his back for better access and started pistoning in and out. Watching Michonne consumed with lust, her whole-body quaking beneath him. Her hands grabbed onto his ass and he gently nipped on each breast.

'Fuck Rick' as she arched her back to feed him.

'Chonney. Chonney'. Rick's vocabulary becomes very limited during sex. He latches on to one or two words and repeats them like a mantra while Michonne voice is reduced to a whisper.

'Fuuuuck'.

'Chonney'.

'Rick'.

'Yes. Yes. Like that'.

He could feel the end was near. His fingers found her clit and she groaned in ecstasy. The squelching and thigh slapping sounds grew in the room. He felt her release near as her body grew tense. He pinched her nipples hard and her release burst through. She shuddered under him as he reached his climax. Their breaths mingling as they came down from their high.

Rick rolled off her and pulled her along whispering something in her ear.

'What? What did you say?' she asked after regaining some of her breath back.

'I want us to get married' he murmured. 'I do. That's why I don't want to tell mum. It's too crazy, right?' his queried unconvincingly.

'It's perfect. Yes' was all she said and they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
